fairytailenlightenedsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno Dragneel
Xeno Dragneel '''(キセノン ・ドラグニル Kisenon Doraguniru) is the Fire Dragon Slayer raised by Igneel. Xeno was raised with his brother ('''Krow Delgreed) The Fire God Slayer '''and his sister '''Hitomi Dragneel '''who was found in Edolas taken by Xeno's counterpart Xeno Knightwalker'. Xeno is a very kind person at heart and he will stand up for what is right he loves his family and friends very much and if you hurt whats dear to me it wont be pretty. Xeno was titled the '''Crimson Dragon '''when he fused with his best friend' Raitongu Volts who died years later due to a horrible accident which made Xeno the new '''Crime Sorciere '''guild master. Xeno still visits '''Fairy Tail '''sometimes due to being an old guild member. Debut: "Welcome To Fairy Tail!"' History When Xeno was a young boy he was trained by' Igneel with his exceed friend '''Blaze. The two of them were best of friends. One day Hitomi vanished from Earthland and slowly after Krow left on a journey leaving Xeno with Igneel. Igneel slowly trained Xeno more and more till eventually he left. Xeno decided to become an L7 and reunite with his family and vowed to get stronger during the process. One day Xeno found the Fairy Tail guild led by Nirvana Fernandez . Nirvana trained Xeno till eventually Xeno became the strongest wizard in the guild. One day coming back to the guild from a week long mission Xeno encountered Raitongu Volts the Lightning Dragon Slayer . They fought many times as friends and together as allies. Till eventually one day they learned about Slayer Fusion from ' Cypher' a trusted wizard by all he was the most powerful and the strongest of all wizards. Xeno fused with the Lightning Dragon Slayer and was taken under Cypher's wing. Xeno would lose against Cypher each time and would never give up. Till one day Xeno went on a journey of his own. Years later Xeno returned older and more mature but even better stronger then ever. Xeno learned many things from his journey and fought tons of people. During one fateful day Xeno met Alex Smith '''and got married at the age of 24 (Current Age) together they had a daughter named '''Hana Dragneel. Xeno was recently reunited with his brother brought back from the dead due to the spirit king allowing him to have another shot at life with Cypher. Right now they currently train in the mountains of Fiore. Magic/Abilities Xeno specializes in many fire based magics you can find them here: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic -Fire Dragons Roar -Fire Dragons Explosion -Fire Dragons Rage -Fire Dragons Strike -Fire Dragons Grip strike -Fire Dragons Claw -Fire Dragons Wing Attack -Fire Dragons Brilliant Flames -Secret Slayer Art Fire Dragons Crimson Lance -Secret Slayer Art Fire Dragons Sword Horn -Secret Slayer Art Fire Dragons Crimson Lotus -Secret Slayer Art Fire Dragons Exploding Blade Fire Manipulation (Title itself) Rainbow Fire -Purple Flames -Orange Flames -Green Flames -Blue Flames -Yellow Flames -Heaven Break -Rainbow Flames Dragon Force Flame Drive Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic -Lightning Flame Dragons Roar -Lightning Flame Dragons Brilliant Flame -Lightning Flame Dragons Giga Impact -Lightning Flame Dragons Crimson Lance -Lightning Flame Dragons Sword Horn -Secret Twin Slayer Art Twin Dragon Blade -Secret Twin Slayer Art Lightning Flame Dragons Hammer -Secret Twin Slayer Art Lightning Flame Dragons Wrath -Secret Twin Slayer Art Lightning Flame Dragons Reign Ultimate Arts Fairy Dragons Dance Crime Sorciere Law Crimson Dragon Category:Characters